Alkylation processes typically require a solid acid catalyst or a liquid-based acid catalyst. Typically, solid acid catalysts are based on strong Bronstead acid sites. Liquid phase to alkylation catalysts typically correspond to H2SO4, HF, or ionic liquids that have fluoride-based counter anions. Liquid phase alkylation catalysts can tend to pose a variety of challenges in a refinery setting, due in part to the corrosive nature of the liquids. Solid acid catalysts tend to pose fewer difficulties with regard to handling, but also tend to lack activity comparable to the liquid phase catalysts, particularly at lower temperatures.
What is needed is a solid-acid catalyst composition with improved alkylation activity that can be formed while reducing or minimizing handling of corrosive substances.
A journal article by Corma et al. (Nature, Vol. 396, pg 353, 1998) describes delamination of zeolite precursors, such as MCM-22 precursors, by treating the zeolite precursors with basic solutions. The treatment results in alteration of the crystalline structure, leading to a reduction in long-range order and an increase in surface area.